Future Danganronpa: Scintilla & Desiderata
by TheStarshipMessenger
Summary: (Sci-fi au) In a distant future the hopes of everyone have reached beyond their own solar system with an infamous academy now growing to become a universal beacon. Will this spark ignite hope or despair? (This is a promotional fic to find users interested in joining an OC centric DR roleplay forum of the same name and basic concept. See inside for more details)


Project Mirai is a beacon that may not shine as bright as a star, but its radiance travels faster than any other. Hope is instantaneous no matter how many light years away. People say that looking up at the night sky is the same as looking into the past, however others will see a glimpse of the future.

At least, that's how it is in the eyes of Makoto Naegi. It's not that he had an interest in space or astronomy, but rather he's a simple fanboy of the universally famous Hope's Peak Academy. A prestigous academy that continued flourishing further after human civilization came into contact with extraterrestrial beings. The school found a new campus on a space station known as the Mirai I. Known for scouting the most talented of students from various solar systems to have them become influential leaders of their respective field. It was Makoto's pipe dream to have the honor of attending alongside the Ultimate students that he has nothing except admiration for. For him to actually be accepted was something entirely else.

Makoto retirved his luggage and left the docking area, making his way through the crowds as he attempted to find his way to the academy wing. It took him only a few minutes before getting lost. After a few more minutes eventually became an hour, he found himself in a remote area of the ship. The teen reached an arm back into his backpack to grab a pamphlet that has a map. Taking it out he opened it up while continuing to walk, holding in front of him attempting to figure out what direction to go.

The distracted teen felt himself bump into a corner edge of a wall causing him to stumble towards the person coming from the corner in the opposite direction. He closed his eyes and embraced himself for a clash.

"Oh, um, are you alright?"

A girls voices said, it was familiar while somewhat robotic. Opening his eye's he found himself in the arms of another as they bheld him up.

"... hm, y-yes. I'm fine." Makoto regained his balance and stood up in his own, quickly bowing to the girl that had managed to reflexively catch him. "My bad, I'm sorry."

"It's Olay. My sensors warned me so thankfully neither of us were h-... wait, um, Makoto?... Scanning."

*Beep*

Lifting his head out of curiosity, the girl's eye were now flashing different colors as she examined Naeigi up and down. However that wasn't the biggest surprise.

*Btzz*

Strucked at seeing who it was quickly turned into confusion at exactly what she was doing. "Hello? Sa-" He began before getting interrupted by more mechanical noises.

*Boop*

"Scanning complete." A smile appeared on her face. "100% confirmed, Makoto Naegi. It's been so long, it's good to see you again. You probably don't remember me, do you?"

That should be my line, the boy thought to himself. It should be the other way around, he was just an average guy and she was Sayaka Ai00 Maizono. Also known as the Ultimate Pop Senesation, she is a life like android that has in recent events has taken the music industry by storm with her Idol group. They blew up a while back and since then has had several hit songs on the charting as number one. Rumors online were that she had been accepted into Hope's Peak Academy.

"O-of course I remember. Afterall we went to the same midde school, Sayaka." His face had a slight blush of embarrassment, nearly crashing into a girl wasn't the best impression to make. This wasn't some anime or manga. To add on that, her touch was softer than suspect. Her skin didn't feel synthetic at all, it was even warm like an actual humans. Not like those robots made of hard metal that are often seen doing labor. She was as real as he was, he would even be fooled into believing that she had more of a soul than he did. "Thanks for catching me, you really saved me."

A giggle came from the android. "Your welcome. True, but according to my memory logs we didn't interact much time together." She looked down for a moment before looking back at Makoto. "Well, I'm happy you remember. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? You aren't by chance a freshman at Hope's Peak, are you?"

Makoto had been asking himself the same thing in disbelief all day. He nervously scratched the back of his neck and nervously laughed. "Actually, I am."

"Really? That's perfect! Sayaka perked up. "It's comforting to know not everyone here is a complete stranger, it will make it easier to adjust to our new life."

He smiled, his heart beating just in awe of the scenario he found himself. It completely made up for being lost for the past hour. Speaking of being lost, he remembered what he was doing in the first post and if she was in the same boat as him. "Hey, Sayaka. You wouldn't happen to be lost as well?"

"Um..." She had a coy expression, previously entering the stage of rejection before the unexpected run in with the male. His question made her skip straight to acceptance. "I am. You too then? Well, two minds are better than one. We can find the Academy if we work together!"

Another direct blow to his heart and an offer that he wouldn't turn down in a million years. "Okay, let's work together."

After talking a little while longer the two continued walking. Corridor after corridor, they finaly arrived at a dead end. Neither knew where they where, but the breathtaking view in front of them took away any uneasiness. The observation deck they found themselves had transparent walls and floor, the light of distant stars and planets surrounding them all clearly viable and vibrant. Looking up at the night sky couldn't even compare to the sight and feeling of being part of the universes as a while over just staring at it.

The two stepped in, Sayaka walked to the far wall opposite of the entrance, placing her hand on the glass. She was completely lost at how big the universe really was. Makoto stood in the center of the room taking in the sight when something caught the corner of his eyes.

A fenale figure was in the corner of the room. The thin tail that split at the ends was a dead giveaway that she wasn't human unless it was some sort of birth deformity. On closer inspection her skin was superficially vibrant as if someone had made photoshoped adjustments to her complexion in real life. The blonde wore a school uniform along with black and white hair accessories.

Makoto walked over to her, either hoping to get directions or see if she was another student like them that got lost.

She offered him a large smile, holding a peace sign as he approached her.

"Hey, human. Do you need something?"

* * *

 **Author Note: This is the part were I insert a shameless-self advertisement! Yay!... wait, don't leave yet. It's just for a Danganronpa rp of the same name. You can find it by using the search bar somewhere at the top of the page, just set it to 'forum' and type in _'_** _ **Future Danganronpa: Scintilla & Desiderata'. **_**It involves an original cast of OCs and a killing game.** **Anyone can join regardless of rp experience or not.**

 **Okay, I'm done now.**


End file.
